when a murder loves a cherry blossem
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: sakura ran for what seemed like forever the whole village was under attack,the akatsuki were to blame "Suigetsu,Juugo,Karin!" a voice yelled,"leave the girl were' after the nine tails!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

This takes place after Orochimaru has taken Sasuke and sasuke joined the akatsuki 2 years have passed now.

**sakura is 19**

**sasuke is 20**

**OK guys this is a sasusaku story and sasuke is a little OCC but not much,ok?**

this is inner sakura:**what's in bold is inner sakura**

sakura ran for what seemed like forever.My god it seemed like her lungs were going to burst, Tears slid down her already red cheeks.

Why was this happening the whole village was under attack,the akatsuki were to blame,they were destroying everything,Why were her comrades and villagers being killed?

she stopped catching her breath and leaned against a tree. her breath came out on heavy pants. Looking around she close her eyes and preformed a hand seal

and all her senses were heightened. she could hear the heavy footsteps of the men running threw the forest and along with the dieing cries of people.

_'Damn it' she thought,'at least naruto was safe'_

earlier tusnade and naruto escaped to suna with garaa and temari,sakura had never known of thee attack so she stayed to fight and heal.

she began running again; suddenly she felt something take hold of her ankle and pull.

Falling down with a yell she was being dragged along the forest floor.

Covering her self she tried to claw the ground.

her eyes watered as her finger nails began to bend back and bleed.

"No please stop"

sakura whimpered as the now sharper rock began to cut at her arms and legs.

Suddenly it stopped and she felt a hand grasp at her ankle and than pick her up.

sakura closed her eyes and hugged her body.

"Well lookie here ain't this a wonderful little piece of gold."

her eyes remained closed as she thought of the man holding her.

she tried to kick and hit but it was no use she was stuck.

His voice sounded deep almost raspy.

Than she felt her face being taken by a hand and her jaw was being squeezed.

Opening her eyes in pain she lock eyes with some dark brown ones.

her eyes widen as a toothy grin spreads across his face.

_'_Quite a little treasure indeed'

tears of fear slide down sakura's face.

He said again.

Suddenly he let her fall,sakura kicked him really hard

and the fight was on, she sat up quickly and looked up around .

_1..2...3..._

she counted and felt her hands tremble.

sakura got up and with the little chakra she had kicked.

she went after the first man,she did a back flip then landed a blow to his arm,he groaned in pain and tried to get her but she just kept kicking and fighting.

then she took down the second man by hitting in a spot no guy wants to get hit in then with two clones hit him into the ground,he was about to get up when she hit

him in his stomach.

the woman was a little harder,"what's a matter" she mocked,"break a nail?"

"oh that's it" sakura said then she hit her a clear fifty yards,when the woman landed she raced full speed to sakura who landed a blow to her stomach.

suddenly the second man grabbed her and bent down and put his palm behind her head and pulled her to him.

_"How about a little kiss"_ he questioned

And he pushed her face into his.

his lips made contact and sakura squirmed underneath him. sakura begun yelling and clawing at his arms

but stopped as she felt the warm blood of her fingers going down her fingers.

sakura's eyes closed as a whimper left her mouth as the man and woman started kicking her and punching her. Suddenly the weight was pulled off her.

"Suigetsu,Juugo,Karin!" a voice yelled,"leave the girl were' after the nine tails!"

sakura's eyes shot wide open,"sasuke?" she silently breathed.

there stood the handsome uchiha in front of her He was wearing a black Akatsuki cloak. He was staring intensely at Sakura

,sasuke bent down and turned on his Mangekyo Sharingan,sakura shut her eyes,sasuke put his lips to her ear,his hot breath tickled her ear,"sakura open you eyes"

"never"she said as tears slid down her face.

just then sasuke put his finger under sakura's chin and brought there lips together,sakura suddenly passed out,all's she heard before she was gone was,"Karin!"

but what was really said was,"why the hell did you do that Karin?!"

Sakura POV

i woke up in a very dimly lit and cold room,**my gosh is this the artic?**

"you won't get far the doors locked,and i'm and idiot for locking it cause i left the key outside by accident"

"who are you" i said trying to sound brave and not terrified.

"you know who i am" the voice said,it sounded deep and suductive

"show your self"

3rd person POV

sasuke stepped out of the shadows,"sasuke" she breathed

suddenly sakura turned her head away from him,tears poured down her face,"why did you take me?" she sobbed

suddenly she knew,"if you expect me to tell you the location of naruto i won't,he's my best friend and i won't betray him"

Sasuke POV

"sakura i need to know where naruto is"

she looked at me,"he's my best friend and i won't betray him" she said through sobbs,my eyes went wide

gosh i hate seeing her like this

Trembling...  
Shaking...  
In Tears...  
All because of me.

i turned my Sharingan,just to see her better,"sakura you love him don't you?"

3rd person POV

"sakura you love him don't you? sasuke questioned

sakura looked at him as if he was nuts,naruto had married hinatia a year ago and they were expecting a baby!,sakura suddenly got an evil smirk on her face,this was

her chance to see if sasuke really loved her.

"yes i do love him" she said,meaning sasuke not naruto

"why?" the word came out of sasuke's mouth before he could think

"because,i still love you"

"you do?" sasuke didn't know how but the words just kept coming on impulse.

"ya" she blushed

sasuke walked closer to her until thier bodys were touching,"i love you too sakura uchiha-i mean haruto"

"thank you,mr.uchiha"

**hey review,if you want a lemon or not if you guys do I'll do another chapter and pick up where i left off,review guys**


	2. Chapter 2

The long wait is over I am back on the story when a murder loves a cherry blossem WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SASUSAKU YAAAAAAA I am excited yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke stepped away for a moment, Sakura felt the same pain she had felt the nigh he had left:

_Sasuke walked his final steps in Konoha that night. Each step he took was excruciatingly painful. But he _

_wanted power. And would do anything for it. He soon found himself walking past a bench in Konoha. The _

_streets were deserted as he took time to look at the bench and reminice. _

_He and Sakura had sat there many times debating moves and her fliting with him_

_together many times.  
_

_"Sasuke-kun..." a soft voice said. "Sasuke-kun...tell me...that you're not doing...what I think you're doing..."  
_

_Sasuke did not turn around. He didn't have too. He knew that voice too well.  
_

_"Sakura...please...you are making this harder than it is...just..."  
_

_"But...why...why are you going to __**him**__?! He only wants you, the Uchiha heir, as his body...please _

_understand that...if you go..."  
_

_"I understand!"  
_

_I might never see you again... she thought to herself.  
_

_Tears were coming into her eyes. "Sasuke-kun. "  
_

_"I'm it has to be done"  
_

_Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
_

_"Please don't go...or...or else I'll come with you!" she shouted_

_"No." he said sternly. "Absolutly not."_

"_Are you just afraid that you won't be good enough for you precious clan!" she said_

_Sasuke looked back at her. "Dont you dare say that." he said almost viciously._

_The deserted streets scared Sakura. A cool wind blew, pushing Sasuke's bangs infront of his eyes.  
_

_"Dont do this." he finally said.  
_

_"Me?!" Sakura choked out, "From the end I am on I am not the one going to an evil snake!". She ran to _

_him, hugging him from behind.  
_

_Damnit...her touch...  
_

_She put her face in the crook of his neck, and he felt her hot tears.  
_

_"I'm only trying to stop you from going to your death...please..."  
_

_Sasuke had never seen Sakura in this state before she was coming unglued.  
_

_.  
_

_He turned to face her, but she did not release him.  
_

_"I'm...going to come after you..." Sakura whispered. "I wont let you...go..."  
_

_"You have to. I'm doing this for __**my **__clan, Sakura..."  
_

_"No..." Sakura cried. "You're doing this for...yourself...and you know it..."  
_

_Sasuke's patience for this was running thin. This was not supposed to happen. He was just going to leave _

_and thats it. He knew it would be difficult if she tried to stop him. The way she looked at him hurt him._

_"Sakura...I'm not ending 'us'..." Sasuke began. "I'm beginning it."  
_

_She sniffled.  
_

_"I need more power...I...don't think that...I'm strong enough..."  
_

_"You could...get stronger...by training here...with everyone...with me..."  
_

_"Sakura...I can't get stronger this way...The curse mark's power...its...overwhelming. I need it."  
_

_"But you should know by now that power comes at a price!" she wailed, letting him go _

_and stepping backwards._

_Completly ignoring her, and not looking at her face, he spoke.  
_

_"Naruto will take care of you...until I come back."_

_"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura cried.  
_

_"Sakura...Thank you." he whimpered.  
_

_Then, with one of the arms he had wrapped around her, he swiftly knocked her out cold._

Sakura opened her eyes "Sasuke?" He inched closer to her pulling her in his arms again "yes?" Sakura

felt her heart beat as his breath was on her face, "Why did you go?" Sasuke gave her a empathetic smile in

the darkness of the room, "I am sorry" Sakura turned, "she hadn't expected those words

she more expected him to tell her to deal with it to get over it for it was a thing of the past

not the heart wrenching sorry he gave, Sakura took his hands, "Sasuke why are you

saying this, why did you go and leave me like you did?" Tears flowed mangled down Sakura's face Sasuke

didn't say a word for a few moments, he shut his eyes and remember that night:

_"Naruto will take care of you...until I come back."  
_

_knock knock knock  
_

_"Huh? Oi...Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.  
_

_"Naruto...I'm leaving."  
_

_"What?" the blonde haired shinobi asked.  
_

_"I'm leaving Konoha."  
_

_"Your going to __**him**__ aren't you?" Naruto said, completly understanding because Sakura had told him her _

_theory earlier.  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"You're leaving Sakura?"  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"And you understand how much that will hurt her?!"  
_

_"Don't try to stop me, loser."  
_

_"She isn't going to love you anymore you know. You are going to break her heart. And she will find love _

_with someone else. Maybe me." he taunted.  
_

_Sasuke picked him up by his collar. " Naruto!" he said harshly. "I swear that if you take her from me I'll-"  
_

_"Sasuke...I'm not the one taking her from you...you're the one pushing her away..."  
_

_Sasuke's tight grip on Naruto's collar became tighter. "I'm not pushing her away, baka. I'm leaving for _

_her...I need power."  
_

_He released Naruto, finally and Naruto looked at his raven haired friend.  
_

_"I want you to watch out for her while I'm gone..." the Uchiha finished. "Its the only thing I'll ever ask of _

_you, teme."  
_

_Naruto closed his eyes and looked down. "I will." he replied. "But let me tell you, you're going to regret _

_leaving her."_

Naruto was right. He looked at Sakura unconious and pulled her into his arms.

Sasuke's silence made sakura feel even more nervous; "Because when I said thank you to you what I meant

was I love you" his voice broke the silence of the dark……………….

Review!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura sighed, "Y-you love me?" Sasuke nodded, "more then I have let on" for the first

time Sakura felt a tingle of her old feelings, "Sasuke" she touched his wrist, Sasuke

stepped closer to her, "Sakura?" taking a breath she stood on her tip toes, "kiss me?" she

whispered her plea lingered in the dark, suddenly a pair of warm lips covered her's

Sakura leaned into the kiss, as if everything had been explained both felt as if a huge

weight was lifted off there shoulders, Sasuke picked her up and deepened the kiss,

mouths opened wider allowing each other to explore the other, Sasuke didn't want to let

go but suddenly it hit him she was a captive, going to be tortured then eventually killed

after she told the location of Naruto and Tsunade, Sasuke felt tears slide down his cheeks

as he kissed her and held her close, what could he do?

There was only one thing.

Something he didn't want to do now that he had finally found her and expressed his

feelings as she had hers, pushing her down on the bed, he wanted her and she was more

then willing, if he did then it would be out of pure lust and he couldn't do that, besides it

was only a matter of hours before the rest of his team came in and then the cherry

blossom he held under him would be tested pushed then slaughtered,

No.

She was going free.

Sasuke got off her, "not here not now" Sakura was surprised, she was more then willing

to surrender herself to this man and now…what? Sakura shrugged, "what's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed, "follow me" was all he said taking her hand he lead her through a passage

in the wall, outside rain fell on the leaves blocking the entrance, looking up at the rain she

saw he was giving her freedom, her freedom, turning around she faced Sasuke tears ran

down her face he was also leaving her again, "no" she felt tears starting to fall, Sasuke

shook her head, "this is the way it has to be" Sakura hung her head, " you just told me

you loved me" Sasuke pulled her into his arms, "and I do. Sakura Shhhh please stop

crying your making this so hard don't you understand that if I don't let you go then we'll

never be together" Sakura clung to him, "I'll come back for you one day, wait for me"

Sakura nodded; "forever" Sasuke sighed and hugged her one last time then lifting

something off his neck he put it around her's, "keep this safe for me until we meet again"

with that he kissed her deeply a knock on the wall made them brake apart sasuke pushed

her towards the bushes and light, "go" he whispered, "I love you" running away from the

akatsuki's hide out Sakura looked at her neck the tiny uchiha fan dangled just above her

cleavage, "forever yours Sakura, Sasuke" he had made this for her. Clinging to the hope

she would see him again Sakura ran as fast as she could away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura?" the fog was slowly lifting as she opened her eyes, "Naruto?" her head pounded

her body felt heavy she coughed, "Sakura your bleeding…man they really roughed you

up" roughed me up? Sasuke let me go, wait…the necklace…. she touched the fan, it was

the last thing Sasuke gave her, he had put his chakra into it therefore making her look and

feel beaten and batter giving the illusion she was abandoned, and with the charka he put a

part of him in it…that was the reason it wasn't glowing anymore…. the further she was

from him the darker it got…. Naruto Kakashi and Lee picked her up as she faded the

pendant grew darker.

"she was internally bleeding she needed to be taken care of nothing was broken

fortunately and the good news is she'll live, one more surgery to fix a wall that has been

caved in inside her stomach before she's getting out of here"

"isn't that risky?" Shizune asked

"Yes but it's necessary"

Sakura heard only this before Tsunade smiled slipped a needle into her IV and sent her

back into a fog and a dreamless sleep. Sakura went into surgery to heal the wall inside

her, Tsunade and Shizune said it was a success the only problem was she wasn't healing

as fast as they liked.

It had been almost six months since Sasuke had let her go and with each passing day the

hole in his heart grew as his cherry blossom lay sedated in a hospital miles away, he

needed to go to her but he couldn't if he was to set foot in the leaf village he would be

jailed or worse it could result in death. How could he see her without facing life without

her? The answer he couldn't, he would have to risk his life to see her again.

The hospital room was dark, a figure moved stealthily to the windowpane of the cherry

blossoms room softly it opened the window with utmost care it snuck to her bed and

leaned down, Sakura's sedative was wearing off a soft voice came, "I came back for you

just like I promised, Sakura….honey wake up" her eyes fluttered opened jade met onyx,

it was him. Her Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura opened here eyes, "SASUKE!" she yelled sweat poured down her face, tears

stung here eyes, a warm touch engulfed her body, "Shhhh" the air spoke, "Sakura its

okay honey I'm here" Sakura shook her head, her body shook, "Sasuke?" she felt a hand

on her face but no one there, the door flung open revealing Tsunade, "Sakura what's a

matter?" Sakura shook her head, Sasuke looked on as Tsunade nodded and walked out,

Sasuke undid the Jutsu becoming visible to Sakura, her eyes went wide, "Sasuke" she

mouthed He smiled, "I'm here baby" Sasuke gave a sad smile, "I cant stay long, only for

the night honey" Sakura took his hand, "I'm going to miss you" he laid beside her putting

his arms around her, "Don't think about it, I'll be back" Sakura put her head on his chest

listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. Sasuke looked out at the moon through her

window, "Sasuke?" he looked down at her, "why?" he kissed her forehead, "why what?"

his voice was soft and gentle, "why do you have to go back?" Sasuke took a deep breath,

"I have to get back to the Akatsuki" Sakura snuggled up to him, "I wish you didn't have

to go back"

"if I stay here Sakura I face death, I want to live to see you, I want to be around for

awhile"

"I don't want you to die either" her eyes closed and she fell asleep, her breaths were soft

and consistent, she was healing finally.

Sasuke looked at the soft dawn starting to spread across the sky, he knew if he didn't get

out of here he would be found out, getting up gently and quietly trying not to wake the

beauty beside him, "I love you" he whispered kissing her forehead, "please be safe, I'll

quit the Akatsuki and we'll run away together, just me and you, you're my life Sakura

Haruno, I love you…" he whispered, he went to the window, " I love you too Sasuke" a

voice came from behind him warm arms wrapped around his waist her head pressed up

against his back, "be safe my love" she let him go and stepped back, Sasuke shook his

head, he walked over and passionately kissed her hard and deep full of longing and heat.

That morning Sakura got out of the hospital, the pendant Sasuke gave her still hung

around her neck walking into the sun light she smiled, her heart was heavy but she had

got her childhood dream, Sasuke loved her, "Sakura-chan!" Naruto approached her, "hi

Naruto"

"I'm glad your all better" Sakura laughed, "me too" the streets were now back to their

normal before the attack, Everyone was going on with their life, Hinatia came down the

street holding Naruto and her's son, Anari named after the bridge keepers grandson.

"Hello Sakura" Sakura nodded, "Mrs. Uzamaki"

"you going back to work?" Sakura nodded, "I go back on Tuesday"

"I look forward to you being a med Nin for us again, Neji and his team need a med Nin,

why don't you go on a mission with them, it's a three month mission and its dangerous"

Sakura smiled, "I would be honored to be the med Nin for Neji, by the way how is Neji?"

"Neji is doing fine Him and TenTen are getting married before he goes on the mission"

Sakura sighed, "I knew they were going to end up together despite the protest of Lee is

going to be a husband to her." Sakura remembered the silly jabs at Neji saying Lee and

TenTen are going out when really it was just a lunch they were having, "well I'll tell Neji

he has a Med Nin, report to the main gate Thursday morning and you guys will be off"

Sakura nodded and said her good byes then went home.

As Thursday morning approached Sakura packed her supplies and headed to the main

gate, Lee stood with his wife Ping, a water nin from another village, Sai kissed Ino one

last time and Neji smiled and kissed his wife one last time, "I love you" he whispered,

TenTen nodded, "you can't take me with you?" Neji shook his head, "if anything

happened to you I couldn't forgive myself" TenTen hugged him one last time and let him

go, "I love you" she called as they walked away, "I love you too" he blew her a kiss.

"So Neji where we headed?"

"Were getting a lead on a man who could possibly lead us to the sound village which is

where we believe the akatsuki is"

"okay why do you need a medical nin then?"

"when we get to the sound village we need someone to heal if we run into any trouble in

the forests we have to go to, many ninja hid in there and it could be a trap" Sakura

nodded, a med nin was needed for precautions. Entering the forest the gang became quiet,

something moved Neji and everyone was on guard, suddenly something swooped in and

grabbed Sakura, covering her mouth she wasn't heard.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been awhile since my last update…yikes…well enjoy **

"Aw my little cherry blossom" _that voice_ "Sasuke?" she turned slowly around, "Hello

love" she punched him lightly, "you gave my a heart attack, I'm on a mission" Sasuke

shook his head, "I needed to see you, to tell you mustn't return to the leaf village" her

eyes got big, "why Sasuke?" Sasuke hung his head, "Sakura I need you to trust me on

this and if I tell you need to promise me you will get your things and come with me,

please" Sakura sighed but nodded, "Orochimaru is looking for you, and all your friends

are hot on my tail, and they will come looking for you if I take you away" Sakura

held his hands, "what are we going to do Sasuke, tell me, name it I'll do it" Sasuke

smiled, "I'm going to have to kill you" Sakura backed away a bit, Sasuke grabbed her.

Neji, Sai, and Lee walked further before noticing Sakura was missing, "were did you last

see her" Neji said slowly watching every step, a scream let out, Neji and the gang ran

toward the sound of it, faster and faster they ran, the scream got louder and louder and

louder, Neji and the gang saw the very worst, blood was everywhere, "Sakura!" Neji

yelled no reply came, suddenly Sasuke dropped down from the trees with a bloody

Sakura, " your punishment" Sasuke ran his sword across her throat blood dripped, Neji

and Lee charged Sasuke jumped and they both missed, "Her body will never be found"

with that he disappeared.

"What happened?" Neji shook his head, "he killed her, Sasuke Uchiha killed her"

Tsunade stood, "he murdered her mam right in front of our very eyes, were sorry we

couldn't save her, our cover was blown as well" Tsunade shook her head, "never mind

about the mission, we will mark a place in the cemetery for Sakura, a great medic nin,

wonderful student, she will be missed, may she have peace in her resting" as Neji and Sai

closed the doors Tsunade fell to her knees and wept for the death of her student.


	8. Chapter 8

**Did Sasuke kill her? *gasp* Nah Sasuke didn't kill anyone, though some of your **

**reactions are priceless.**

_Flashback:_

"_Sakura I need you to trust me on this and if I tell you need to promise me you will get _

_your things and come with me, please" Sakura sighed but nodded, "Orochimaru is _

_looking for you, and all your friends are hot on my tail, and they will come looking for _

_you if I take you away" Sakura held his hands, "what are we going to do Sasuke, tell me, _

_name it I'll do it" Sasuke smiled, "I'm going to have to kill you" Sakura backed away a _

_bit, Sasuke grabbed her, "Sakura, its going to be okay" he pulled her to him, "I promise _

_it'll be over soon, close your eyes" Sakura nodded and closed them, Sasuke kissed her _

_cheek, then he did some hand signs and touched her, she fell limp in his arms, taking the _

_sword he cut his hand and smeared blood all over her body, he was ready._

Sasuke set Sakura's body down on a tree branch; they were a safe distance away; doing

some hand signs he touched her, all her wounds healed, she inhaled a breath and hugged

Sasuke, he held her, "what's been done is done" Sakura rubbed her throat, "does it hurt?"

Sasuke asked concerned, "a little but its okay" Sasuke hugged her again, "I'm sorry I hurt

you" he whispered, "I don't ever want to cause you any pain or any harm" Sakura

nodded, "Sasuke?" he pulled her up, "yes?"

"How are we going to stay together if Orochimaru is still alive?" Sasuke bit his bottom

lip, "okay moment of truth, I killed Orochimaru years ago, I also killed the leader of the

akatsuki, look Sakura, I just want to be with you, forever." Sakura reached in her shirt and

pulled out the Uchiha fan he had given her, "I want to be yours as well forever" Sasuke

hugged her, "Sakura?" he smiled, she looked up at him, he touched the necklace, "Sakura, in

the Uchiha clan this necklace is a sign of betrothal" Sakura's eyes got wide, Sasuke nodded,

"when I let you go that day and when I gave you that necklace I asked you to be mine, it was

sort of an unspoken message within, so what do you say?" Sakura looked at him, "no"


End file.
